


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Malachai

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr based on Malachai/Reader, Requests Open please submit them through my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Malachai/Reader, Malachi (Riverdale)/Reader, malachai riverdale - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Cheat Day

“Y/N baby I swear it was nothing I just-“  
“Just what? You had to get another drink, had to pretend for a job? Had to make sure the other Ghouls left her alone? Couldn’t blow your cover? Was playing truth or dare? Got bored? I wasn’t around? You got caught in the moment? Hm? Which one Malachai?”  
“Well; I-“  
“Sorry did I miss an excuse? Give me a second to think, actually give me the rest of the day. I don’t want to fucking see your face around here.” You lick your lips knowing the other Serpent’s are hovering close by, you shove him back turning and walking back into the Wyrm to hide. You peek from the window feeing more and more regretful and guilty by the second as you watch him fumbling to start his bike and speeding off. You sigh dragging yourself from the window and sinking into one of the chairs.

“Y/N? What the fuck you doing in here? Aren’t you normally with Malachai?”  
“Fuck off FP.”  
“Oh so you got in a fight then.”  
“I said fuck off.” You snarl shoving him back and stalking to the upstairs part of the Wyrm to hide for the rest of the day. It’s ten minutes later when you can hear the door open and FP groaning.  
“She’s not here Malachai; just-no don’t fine, go sit in the arm chair at least.” You peer down from the upstairs loft watching as Malachai slumps into the armchair by the window.  
“You know those are going to get eaten right?”  
“Not if y’all don’t touch ‘em they wont.” Malachai glares from FP to the box of macarons he’s brought in to apologize.

“She’s not here.” You can feel FP glaring at him with how Malachai wilts.  
“She’s fucking upstairs and she hates me and she’s gonna break up with me and-“  
“Oh my god no I’m not playing therapist Y/N get your ass down here and sort out your pathetic Ghoul boyfriend.”  
“You could just kick him out you know.” You call from the upstairs and you can feel FP glaring at you.  
“Like fuck I’m gonna kick him out and have to deal with him staring in the window like the depressed puppy who can’t have any treats.” You chuckle before walking down the stairs. You can see when Malchai spots you his face lights up and he nudges the box forward.  
“You didn’t need to get me those you know that right?” He nods and you turn slightly when he stands to kiss you.  
“I’m still upset.” He hangs his head nodding.  
“I know;I’m sorry babe I just;”

“You made a mistake, and you need to find how to correct it.” He nods and you sigh.  
“Come here then.” You sigh nodding to the couch you sit on before he drapes himself around you. You offer him a macaron smiling slightly when you bite into your own.  
“You smiled.”  
“Of course; you’re very good at bringing apology gifts; not so good at the apology of course.”  
“I’m trying; I swear I just-“  
“If you don’t make the mistake you have no need to apologise; speaking of that.” You trail off standing up laughing when his arm snakes around you, almost clinging onto you.  
“We should go back home.” He grins nodding.  
“What’s got you happy now?”

“You didn’t say my home.”  
“Why would I? We’re still together; oh my god, okay every time you mess up doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you. Jesus you are like a puppy.”  
“I’m not.”  
“So if I go off for the rest of the day?” You can’t help but laugh when his arm tightens around yours.  
“Babe.” He whines and you can see FP nod towards the door.  
“Yes FP?”  
“Can you and your wailing ghoul please leave.” He laughs and you swallow nodding.  
“Of course.” Malachai hesitates looking nervous as you walking slightly faster out of the Wyrm.  
“Baby what’s wrong?”  
“You cheated on me. I can’t; that hurts. We can talk about it at home; please.” You sigh the realization of a long emotional conversation weighing down on you already.  
“Of course love; we can do whatever you want.”

“We do need to talk.” You hate the shiver that the words bring up and you can feel Malachai tense slightly; you’re sure you’re both just as anxious dreading as you step through the house of the dead; malachai clearing the Ghouls who are still lounging around after the last party.  
“I’m assuming this conversation is something you don’t want the entirety of the Serpent’s to hear; hence why we left.” He chews his lip and you swallow.  
“Do you sleep with the other Ghoulies because you’re not attracted to me anymore? I get if you are that usually how people end up feeling about-“ He cuts you off with a hug, face inches from yours.  
“No. nothing like that.” He breathes out and you sigh.

“What? Do you not believe me or-“  
“I was expecting you to kiss me.”  
“I can do that if you want.” He grins and you nod.  
“That why I said it.” He nods leaning the distance to kiss you., you can feel his hands pulling you against him and you smile as he deepens the kiss walking backward towards his bedroom.  
“I’m still mad at you.”  
“You should take your anger out on me then.” He hums and you look unimpressed.  
“And how should I do that then?” He smirks leaning forward to whisper in your ear.

“Make sure everyone knows I’m yours just by looking at me; I’m sure you can think of a way to make it obvious and visible hm?”  
You laugh nodding looking past him towards his bed.  
“Well if you insist I guess I just have to right?” He nods sitting down on his bed looking up at you. You shake your head and he frowns.  
“You’re still wearing clothes. That’s not very good for me taking my anger out; I don’t want to rip them off you.”  
“I do.” Malachai coughs slightly and you tilt your chin at him.  
“You want me to rip your clothes off?” He shrugs a little avoiding looking you in the eye.  
“Mals; what do you want from me?”  
“Everything.” You grin stepping forward and shedding your clothes until you’re standing in front of him.  
“You always have that. you always have me. Do I have you always?” He nods licking his lips hands reaching out for you.


	2. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au! Your heart/chest glows when you’re close to each other

FP assured you there wasn’t going to be any confrontation on the job. He just wanted you to track the Ghoulies movement and so far that meant a lot of lounging behind the car pretending to be waiting for someone.  
“You lost?” You turn scowling towards the Ghoulie who grins.  
“I didn’t think snakes were native to these parts.” You can feel his arm clamp down on your shoulder as he drags you closer towards the house.  
“Let me-“  
“Don’t bother.” His laugh is the last thing you hear before you feel another Ghoulie coming up and hitting the back of your head.You’re not unconscious; you can half hear; you can’t see, they must have blindfolded you or it’s too dark where ever you are. You wonder what they could possibly want with you. You’re not particularly high in the Serpent Ranks.

“Just toss her in the back room. We’ll wait for Boss to get back.” Fuck; you think groaning as you’re literally tossed onto a bed. One of them removes the blindfold and you realize they also tied your arms. You glare sitting yourself up and resigning yourself to waiting god knows how long. You cringe at the lights; your headache growing worse; you sigh closing your eyes figuring you’re at least safe until Malachai comes back.  
You can hear the door opening and you’re about to glare when instead of a face all you see is a bright green glow.

“Mother fucker.” You can’t actually see who it is and the voices are overlapping thanks to the hit on the head, you resign yourself to slumping on the bed watching as the glow from your chest fades and flickers as whoever your soulmate is leaves. You frown when FP Jones appears.  
“Come on.”  
“What’re you doing here.”  
“You hurt your head; you’re going to the hospital. The ghouls don’t want to be responsible for your death.”  
“Not gonna die. Won’t let it-“ FP sighs as your chest glows again when he moves you closer to the door.  
“Well that makes sense. Come on; hospital. I’m not giving it away you get to find out on your own.”  
“My own soulmate wants to kill me now.” He shakes his head untying your arms.

“He wouldn’t have called me if he wanted you to die.”  
“It’s why he called you.” You sulk as he guides you out of the House of the Dead.  
“Come on Y/N; lets go get you checked out.” You sigh turning back to look at the procession of ghoulies standing around; none of them have the same glow as you; and you hate how relieved you are.

FP doesn’t send you on any more jobs around the Ghoulies and you spend half of the time you’d be on the jobs at Pop’s working on accounts and payments for the rest Serpents. FP assures you he’ll find out more about your soulmate for you but you don’t hold out hope; why would the Serpent King want one of his own with a Ghoul.  
You look up when a group stumble into Pop’s; its pouring rain and you cringes as you realize they’re Ghoulies.  
“Shit man you sure it’s okay to be here?” One of them questions and the other nods.  
“Course; she’s here. We’re safe.”

“I’m a Serpent; not a Ghoulie.” You glare as they sit down grinning.  
“Nah; you’re as much a ghoul as all of us.” They laugh as some private joke ordering food and you don’t bother arguing as they order something for you as well.  
“Thank you.” You nod to the shake and burger they push towards you. You frown when one of them hands you a burner phone.  
“No. I’m not doing anything for you and your-“  
“It’s so your soulmate will stop whining at us. I’m pretty sure we’d all be grateful if you called. We have bets on how long it’ll take him to get his shit together and ask you out.”

“Come on you know he’ll;” You watch the ghouls slink away from you, one pushes the phone into your hand.  
“Please; call him.” They nod and retreat through the doors and you watch as they nervously hover at there bikes. You can see Malachai’s car pulling up and you grimace as FP’s bike swerves in front of it.  
“If you think you can come into our turf and pretend like you’re welcome-“ You shake your head packing everything up and starting to walk over to FP as you hear him shouting.

“Jones; calm down, they were just eating and-“ You frown as your chest glows looking to the group of Ghoulie’s who’d bought you lunch; none of them glow. You twist watching as Malachai leans against the car, his chest bright green.  
“Hey.”  
“Oh I’m so dead.” You shake your head and he laughs.  
“Y/N it’s fine we can-“  
“No Jones nothing about this involves you.”  
“As leader of the Serpent’s-“  
“As leader of the Ghoulies you really tryin’ tell me I can’t be near my own soulmate? You really wanna invite that war onto your doorstep?”  
“You’re not going to drag her to the Ghoulies; if you think I’d let one of my Serpents into your death house-“  
“You don’t get to make that decision; she does.” Malachai smirks and you swallow nervously.

“Come on Y/N; you can’t be seriously considering-“ You shrug.  
“He’s my soulmate FP; you really want to ignore that.”  
“The Serpents are your family; everything we’ve done for you?”  
“Would it be worth it if I couldn’t be near him.”  
“Y/N you know soulmates-“  
“They always work.” Malachai nods and hums when you step closer.  
“Give me a week; just that, a chance; if you decide we’re not meant to be I’ll treat you like the snake FP has you acting like. Nothing will change with how I treat you.”  
“And if the week works out?”  
“Then FP better get himself a new accountant.” He grins pulling you in by your waist; your chest’s glowing almost blindingly green before they settle to a dim light that doesn’t reach past your intwined arms.

The house of the dead is surprisingly quiet and clean; Malachai seems too excited to show you around pointing out all the trinkets and decorations he’s gathered over the years.  
“Wait what do you mean you go thrifting as team bonding? You bring the ghoulies thrift shopping? Like to the store? Together? Why??” You watch as he places one of the skull candle holders back on the shelf.  
“I like clutter; and I like dead things; thrift shops have both of those things!”  
“So do cemeteries.” The grin on Malachai’s face is so genuine you can’t help but flush slightly pleased at how happy your joke made him.  
“Do you want dinner?”  
“Do you cook?” You watch as he walks you towards the kitchen.

“If you want me to.” He grins and you nod assuming he’ll either confess to lying or you’ll be eating some sort of microwaved meal.  
“I have leftovers from yesterday; or I can cook something else up; there’s steaks and chicken also veggies if-“  
“Leftovers?”  
“yeah we had potluck yesterday and-“ You choke coughing as Malachai watches worriedly.  
“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Coughing?”  
“No being surprised when I say normal things; I’m not a big bad scary movie villain; I’m like you Y/N; well not exactly I mean nowhere near as hot as you but we get the idea yeah?”  
“I’m hot?”  
“Exactly my type actually; am I yours?”  
“Leftovers are fine.” Malachai shakes his head.  
“Answer the question before I cook you anything.” He grins and you scowl.  
“I can heat food in a microwave.”You lunge for the fridge, grimacing as his arm sweeps in front of you and pulls you into his chest.  
“Answer the question.” He hisses in your ear and you can’t help the shiver up your spine.

“Yes.”  
“Yes what?” He hums resting his chin on top of your head.  
“You’re my soulmate aren’t you?”  
“You can’t answer with a question.” He grins and you sigh pushing yourself closer to meet your lips together.  
“Still have to answer.”  
“FP should start looking for a new accountant then.” You laugh with him as he nods towards the bedroom.


	3. Glow Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glow Pt. 2

“So; should we get dinner?” You turn to Malachai your hand tracing his chest and the faint glow from it.  
“Hmm, well we should; but..” You smile and he looks over to you fondly.  
“But what?”  
“As my soulmate you’re meant to be my perfect fit; we’re meant to be together but we’re.” Your fingers trace the skull tattoo on his side.  
“ I don’t care.”  
“I can’t leave the Serpent’s I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t care. You want to be a Serpent that’s fine.”  
“I can’t spy on them for you; I-“  
“Did I ask that? We both have jobs; that’s all this is. Maybe your boss wants me dead sure, but your job doesn’t effect my view of you.”  
“But-“  
“Does my job effect your view of me?” He asks frowning and you shake your head.

“It does; doesn’t it.” His face sinks and you chew your lip.  
“It’s dangerous; I don’t want you getting hurt and-“ You scowl as he laughs.  
“Baby; oh my god, we’re both in gangs; I could say the same about you!”  
“No! You’re a gang leader! That’s way more; oh my god I’m dating a gang leader.” Malachai grins, tears in his eyes as he tries to quiet his laugher you smack his shoulder, his chest glowing brighter.  
“Stop that! This is serious!!”  
“Come on Y/N it’s not; you’re just being silly.”

“Say the one who takes his gang on thrifting road trips every other week.”  
“Team bonding is essential to our gang!”  
“Going on cross country road trips to pick up leather jackets and studs from crafts stores is not essential.” He gasps mockingly and you shake your head.  
“Well what do the Serpent’s do for bonding then; hmm?”  
“We drink, party; go for ice cream; the usual gang activities.”  
“Ghouls do that too!” You shake your head.  
“Not like Serpents.”  
“Do not make me have a party and invite the snakes; we’d probably all get murdered.”  
“Ah but to die by your side, such a heavenly way to die.” You smirk and he shakes his head, hand pulling yours against his chest which pulses a light green.  
“Why does it do that? I always though the glow was supposed to go away once you found your soulmate.”

“It does; to everyone else; once you’ve met your soulmate;” He nods to you, fingers twining yours as his other hand runs up your arm.  
“Once you’ve connected.” It threads through your hair nudging your lips against his.  
“No one else has need to see our connection but us.”  
“But why is is so pale?”  
“Because you’re close, the farther I go;” he steps backwards and you notice the almost sea foam green darkens a shade.  
“The brighter it becomes.”  
“Like a lighthouse.” You smile and Malachai frowns.  
“A lighthouse?”

“Yeah; its calling me home.” Malchai turns fixing the items on the shelf above the chair.  
“Or warns you away from the rocks.”  
“Like you’d willingly hurt me. You’re avoiding looking at me cause you’re blushing again.” You laugh when he stalks forward trying to look threatening.  
“I can hurt you worse than you’d imagine.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“I would.”  
“Prove it; I’m sure you have a knife on you right? Just like me?” You grin flicking your blade out and he grins back rolling his eyes.  
“Y/N, sweetheart that’s a toy.” He grins pull his out, it’s not double the size of yours but it’s close.  
“I’d say you’re compensating for something but we both know that wouldn’t be true.” He smile smugly, nodding proudly.

“You need to meet the Ghouls; officially.”  
“As what the Ghoulie Queen?”  
“Pffft. The what? Oh my god is that actually true?? The snakes actually- oh my god, fuck that is hilarious.”  
“Hey, no you can’t let anyone know trade secrets.”  
“You know our trade secrets.” Malachai nods gravely and you roll your eyes  
“Thrifting is not a trade secret!!!!”  
“Well not when you shout it out for everyone and their mother to hear like that.”  
“I’m sure the Serpents aren’t going to get wise to your secret thrifting locations and then buy all the skulls and dead things before you can.” Malachai narrows his eyes but nods towards the door.  
“Everyone’s waiting.”  
“For the record the this is a horrible idea.” Malachai nods.  
“If you agree then why are we doing it.”  
“Have to do it at some point otherwise we’ll be trapped in the house of the dead’s bedroom for eternity.”  
“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Malachai rolls his eyes as he opens the door stepping through it. You watch half the ghoulies turning towards you eyeing you curiously. You see the group from Pop’s and watch as they step forward.  
“What happened now?” Malachai looks annoyed at them.  
“Nothing; just wanted to say we’re happy Y/N’s here.”  
“Really? That’s all? Nothing about the BBQ you’re apparently throwing in my yard?”  
“It’s a welcome party.” One of them grins and winks at you, you grin back turning to Malachai.

“Yeah we talked about it before you picked me up at Pop’s; don’t you remember?” Malachai scans your face confusedly.  
“You talked to them before?”  
“Yeah they came in and ordered food, gave me a burner phone and said they were sick of you whining.”  
“I did not whine!” He glares and the Ghoulies hide their laugher.  
“You did; just a little, he may have cried when we showed him that picture you have up; the one with hot dog the third as a puppy.”  
“That’s just low; no one can resist a puppy.” You nod wrapping your arm around Malachai.  
“Now, apparently I’m supposed to meet everyone here? So lead on oh fearless Ghoul King.” You grin and watch his chest brighten.

“I thought it only got brighter when we were apart.”  
“Yeah, must be a malfunction.” He shrugs avoiding your gaze to call over a group of teenagers.  
“These are the newbies; newbies, my soulmate Y/N.” They all nod and you return it.  
“A malfunction?” You question and he shrugs pulling over Evan and Jacob his second in commands to greet you. They pull you into hugs before you can say anything.  
“He telling lies about the soulmate glow again?” Evan grins and you nod.  
“Yes! He won’t tell me why it gets brighter, even though we’re next to each other! He’s awful!” You watch your chest brighten as you say it.

“It is true. That it get’s brighter the farther away you get; but it also gets brighter when you think about each other; like loving thoughts; it gets dimmer the more negative you think.”  
“Wait so every time he thinks about me it’ll get brighter?”  
“Basically yes; so depending how in love he is with you; how aware of it he is; the brighter it gets. So what colour is it now?”  
“Ironically the same as my Serpent tattoo.”  
“Oh woooow that’s, uh, interesting.”  
“What?”  
“I bet you you could ask almost anything of him and he’d do it.”  
“No he wouldn’t; he’s a gang leader he’s not going to go soft just cause he has a soulmate.”  
“Wanna bet.” Evan grins and you nod.

“Bet you a weeks worth of Pop’s.”  
“And two hundred.”  
“Deal.” You grin as Evan shakes your hand Jacob laughs and Malachai turns from where he’s talking to him and another group of Ghoulies.  
“Babe;” You watch as he fully turns walking towards you.  
“What’s up?”  
“Evan said you wouldn’t take me on your next thrifting trip.” You smirk and Malachai frowns.  
“You can come if you want; it’s usually an all day thing I assumed the snakes wouldn’t-“  
“I saw this adorable ice cream parlour on the way out of town when I went on a job and if it’s on the way could we stop in?” You grin and Malachai rolls his eyes.  
“If this is a ploy to get ice cream-“  
“Noooo.” You avert your eyes grinning.  
“What do you want. Come on; tell me.” You smirk.  
“I want you to marry me.” Malachai freezes and you’re completely distracted from Evan crumbling to the ground in shock; by the same blinding glow that blocked Malachai from your vision when you first met him.

“That’s not ice cream.” He nods to you and you grin back.  
“I said it wasn’t a ploy to get ice cream. You just didn’t believe me.”  
“Well I can’t marry you; I mean one, I don’t even know your ring size so I can’t get it altered for you; two if you think the ghouls and the serpent’s are going to be able to come together for a wedding we’re going to need to stockpile enough vodka to drown Russia; and three- what.  
“You have a ring? That you have to get altered?” You stare and him and Malachai nods.  
“Of course; what kind of idiot doesn’t have an engagement ring ready once they meet their soulmate.”  
“You bought a ring yesterday?” 

“Anyway, since you’ve met Jacob now we just have to meet a few more members and-“Malachai nods towards a group that look to be in physical pain.  
“What’s wrong with them.” You watch worriedly and one of them sucks in a breath  
“Evan passed out.” He speaks before returning to what you realize is trying to quiet laughter. Malachai turns nudging Evan with his foot.  
“He’s not passed out just dying of laughter, one of you turn him on his side so he doesn’t choke if he pukes.”  
“So is there a rule against laughing? I mean all of them seem pretty-“  
“They can laugh; they just sound like a pack of dying hyena’s and half of them have those laughs that make you laugh more from the sound. Lance I swear to god if those are helium balloons.” Lance nudges the balloons back onto the table and turns away from them.

“So why is everyone laughing at my attempted proposal?”  
“Attempted?” Malachai looks hurt when he closes the door to the house. The muffled laughter is almost deafening.  
“Well yeah; I mean I don’t have a ring and as much as I want to marry you I can’t do that without a ring. Besides I don’t think my family would be too excited if introduced you as my soulmate and fiance in the same breath as them meeting you for the first time. Like surprise I’m marrying a gang leader; I know you wanted so much better for me but he’s all I want. They’d be a little bitter about it. Mals; you okay? You know I want to marry you right?”

“You met me two days ago pretty much; we’ve been enemies for years..”  
“It’s been almost a week; and yeah we were enemies because I didn’t know much about you; but that doesn’t matter because you’re my soulmate; we’re meant to be together; and I want that. To be with you.”  
“Okay well uh first things, I lied about the ring.”

“Oh thank fuck I was going to be a little freaked out if you already had a ring.”  
“I have three, I wasn’t sure if you were going to like this one and the other two I saw in the shop when I went up so I figured options was good. Well actually that one is my great grandmothers on my mom’s side so it’s pretty traditional so, options, good idea right?” He grins confused slightly when he just sees a green glow.


	4. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sweet peas older brother and dating Malachai

You hadn’t really been paying attention when your brother dragged himself into the house glaring daggers through one good eye.  
“Aww get in a fight then Pea?” You snicker when he pulls a bag of frozen Pea’s out.  
“No.” He grins turning to face you; you catch the bandage on his neck and grimace.  
“Really your neck? Could you be anymore of a dumbass peacock; flashing your gang affiliation on your jugular, that just screams ‘knife me here please’ You do know that right?” You can’t help the concern, how your hand hovers over the bandage.

“I don’t need you to bail me out anymore Y/N we’re not five and I don’t need my older brother’s protection. I have the Serpent’s now, they’re just as much family as you are.”  
“Fair enough.” You smirk pulling the flannel that rest on the couch.  
“They didn’t tell me you were in the Serpents!!” He beams nodding to the bandage over your shoulder. You stuff the flannel into your bag and salute him with your hand as you swing onto his bike; having grabbed the keys from by the door.  
“I’m not!” You laugh when he tries to chase after you.

You leave the bike at the wyrm, sliding in the back and finding FP Jones is easy enough.  
“Y/N. what do you want?”  
“You keep Sweet’s outta my way.”  
“Your way? I didn’t know Malachai let you have your way. I though it was his way all the time?” He taunts and you snap at him.  
“It’s not his way, it’s just not yours.” You leave moments after uneasy at the way the Serpent’s gather; you wonder what sort of prize they’d get for bringing in Malachai’s boyfriend.

You slump into the seat looking up when Malachai leans his head over the chair.  
“Hey babe, rough day?”  
“Sweet actually went and joined the fuckin’ snakes.”  
“Really rough day then.”  
“That little fucker. If he thinks-“  
“Babe, seriously Y/N don’t stress I’ll let the guys know and-“  
“No I don’t want him getting special treatment and then finding out about us.” Malachai nods sighing.  
“I don’t think he’s gonna care you like dick.”  
“I meant about me being in the Ghouls. I don’t give a shit if he approves of the fact you’re a guy.”

“So it’s my job he’s bothered by? Should I just quit and we can run upstate and start a farm, raise goats?” He laughs and you shake your head.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more; now to take your mind of your disastrous day; what do you say to grabbing some burgers and crashing a drive in movie.” He grins and you shrug slightly.

“I’m not in the mood for whatever they’re playing at the Twilight.”  
“Never said we were going to watch the movie did I?” He hums, stepping around the chair to crouch slightly, leaning over to kiss you, pushing you further against the chair’s back.  
“Don’t you wanna go see a movie with me Y/N? Don’t you wanna traumatise all the good Riverdale citizen’s who’re terrified of two guys going at it like their unfulfilling marriages don’t let them?” You laugh following him out towards his bike.

He falls asleep halfway through the movie and you’re content to wrap the blanket around him and cuddle with him. He wakes up to smile and sigh relieved as he bumps his forehead against yours.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Sleep okay?”  
“Course, you’re here.” He smiles sleepily and you kiss him humming as he deepens it.

He doesn’t tell you about the street race, one of the other ghouls is grabbing something when hey spot you half asleep on the couch.  
“You’re not going to cheer him on?” You scowl sitting up and rubbing your face and throwing one of his shirts on following the Ghoulie out.  
‘Why wouldn’t he want me to-“ You hesitate scanning the Serpent jackets and bodies for Sweet Pea’s. You don’t spot him relieved and slide up to where Malachai stands talking to Evan. They nudge each others shoulders and you rest your chin on his shoulder when Even steps away.  
“Y/N there a reason you came up?”

“Wanted to see you win.” You grin and he twists, pulling you into him as he kisses you. You’re laughing hear some of the other Ghouls moving away but you pause when Malachai looks past you.  
“What?” You mumble and he pulls you against his shoulder shoving your head into his neck.  
“Your idiot brother’s gonna murder you.” You cough a little and chew your lip before pulling backwards.  
“I’d like to see him try.” You smirk rolling your shoulders and turn to watch him and Jughead talking. You wait watching as Toni seems to recognise you first, you nod to her and she glares at Sweet Pea’s back . He turns and you can pinpoint when the rage the recognition flares up.

“Do you know how dangerous someone like him is!!” Sweet Pea snaps and you roll your eyes. He’s pulled you aside once the race had started.  
“Just because you’re older than me doesn’t-“  
“I’m also not in a gang that does illegal street racing now am I!” You snap back and Sweet Pea’s glare deepens.  
“At least I’m not getting fucked by some druggie gang leader who doesn’t actually care about me.”  
“And you wonder why I moved out?” You snarl, you know it’s low but you watch him reel back.  
“You didn’t move out; YOU LEFT! “ You cringe as he shouts and you hesitate seeing tears in his eyes. 

“YOU ABANDONED ME JUST LIKE MOM AND DAD! I just woke up an all your shit was gone; you left me alone in that fucking trailer like I didn’t matter. This just proves that’s right.” He shrinks away from the hand you offer out.  
“Sweet Pea I didn’t-“  
“Go back to the House of the Dead and your Ghoul boyfriend. You’re just another one of them to me.” You stomp your foot and nod.  
“Alright, you want me to be a ghoul? You want me to treat you like every other Serpent I’ve come across? You want me to tell the others you’re dead to me? See how fast they swarm you when I’m not around then.” You turn following his instructions as Malachai welcomes you back with open arms.

“How the talk with your little bro go? He think we’re going to hell?”  
“I don’t have a younger brother anymore.” You pretend not to notice how the Ghouls around grin slightly too dark.


	5. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy malachai with a reader who is a ray of sunshine

You nudge Malachai when you hear beeping and wrap your arms around him.  
“I have a meeting.” Malachai grumbles when his alarm goes off, you peer at him from under the blanket as he tugs himself free.  
“You said that meeting was tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, and tomorrow is now today; so I have the meeting.” He hisses standing and stretching.  
“Can’t you be late to it?” You watch as he pulls a shirt before turning back to kiss you shaking his head.  
“No babe; I have to; what’re you doing?”  
“Coming with you.” You beam.

“Y/N no. It’s a serious Ghoulie mission meeting. We’ll just be talking strategy and nothing interesting.”  
“Your job is interesting to me. Besides I might be able to help!”  
“I don’t think you’ll be much help no offence.” You pull your jeans on and one of his shirts over your bra.  
“None taken, I’m still coming with you.”  
“No you’re- Y/N get back here!!!” He shouts as you duck under his arm and run out of the house.

You’re sitting next to Malachai watching the other Ghoulies eye you uncomfortably.  
“So first order of business. The Serpents; we need to- Y/N.” he sighs as the other Ghouls turn to you when he says your name.  
“I’m taking notes. In case y’all need to look back on it.” You don’t look up from the notebook you’ve pulled out.  
“No these meetings are meant to be secret we can’t have notes or any; are those muffins?” You pull the journal towards your lap as you place the container of muffins onto the table.  
“You didn’t have breakfast before you left, besides if it’s such a serious meeting you guys need fuel.” Malachai glares but reaches for a muffin all the same. You finish taking notes and he doesn’t say anything when you thank everyone for coming and there input.

“Listen baby, you know I love you; but if you’re going to come to meetings you can be so.” He shrugs hand waving up and down where you sit.  
“I can’t be so me?” You laugh a little and he shrugs.  
“So nice! “ He huffs scowling.  
“What wrong with being nice?”  
“Nothing; I love you for it, but the ghouls, they’re not used to that shit. They get confused by it; don’t understand what you want from them since you’re giving them shit like muffins and helping at meetings.”  
“You mean you. Right?” You watch him swallow and turn away slightly as he sits on the couch.

“Mals? You mean you; don’t you. None of the other Ghouls care. Why do you?”  
“I don’t.” He snaps. You shuffle from the chair sitting next to him. You nudge his chin so he turns to look at you.  
“What’s going on?”  
“You’re too good for me.”  
“No; don’t start that. I’m not too good for you, and you’re just as good for me as I am for you in that case okay?” He shakes his head.  
“No I mean like you’re like too good; happy, nice, just sweet.”  
“Are you trying to tell me I’m ruining your bad boy aesthetic?” You laugh when he nods.

“Are you serious?” You can’t help but laugh more shaking your head when he scowls.  
“You are, I know it’s dumb but the Ghouls need a leader who’s a badass and- stop laughing.” His voice cracks as he smiles back at you.  
“I’m sorry it’s just cute that you think you’re a bad boy and that’s why they follow you.”  
“Oh really, well then why do they follow me?”

“Because you’re a good leader; you’ve managed to hold the monopoly on the drug trade, even working with the Blossoms for years. That takes skill and knowledge. Not to mention a level of bad-assery to deal with someone as soul sucking as the Blossoms.” He nods and you lean forward, smiling back at him when he pulls from the kiss.  
“Besides you not being as badass gives me an excuse to try.” Malachai chokes on the drink he has and you narrow your eyes.  
“You couldn’t be badass if you tried. I mean like maybe you could fake it for a few minutes; it takes a lot of work to be as badass as me.” You arch your eyebrow at him.  
“Well if I can’t be a badass then you can’t be nice.” You challenge and he shakes his head.  
“It’s too easy to be nice, I just have to agree with everything everyone says; and make them food.” You look unimpressed.  
“That’s all you think I do?”  
“And all you think I do is stand around half shrouded in darkness and glare.”  
“No? Who; where did you get that idea?” You look at him confused he smirks.  
“You totally do; hah.”  
“Babe I don’t think you’re that much of a stereotype.”  
“What do you mean that much?” You snicker and smile at him.  
“Well you call the house, the house of the dead, and you theme everything in the gang around ghosts and skeletons; your shirt has skulls on it.”  
“I like dead things okay.”  
“Exactly, it’s obvious and it’s a bit of a stereotype.”  
“Well you-“  
“I what?” You tilt your head at him and he glares at his shirt you’re wearing.  
“Oh were you about to critique my fashion choices? Hmm little hard when I’m wearing your clothes isn’t it Mr. “I’m a badass that’s into dead things.” He pulls you against him laughing.  
“Listen hear you happy little fuck.” He half threatens.  
“I’m only happy cause I’m with you.” You comment and watch him freeze and tense for a second be fore he turns away vaulting up from the couch.  
“Mals?” You watch as he shrugs retreating to the bedroom; you find him face down on the bed.  
“You okay? Did I say something wrong? Do you need me to leave you alone?”  
“No.” You can barely hear his response as it’s muffled by the pillows. You sigh moving next to him half laying on top of him.  
“Seriously did I-“ You don’t finish as he rolls over; switching your positions so he now lays on top of you.  
“Are you really surprised?”  
“Yes I thought I upset you!”  
“I told you’ you’re too nice for that.”


	6. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song Lips of an angel by Hinder

You were okay with being the ‘other woman’ as he’d put it. You’d kept the thoughts of having been his first, being high school sweethearts gave you no right to be a homewrecker is what the others had said when they found out; thankfully most of the Ghoulies knew to keep quiet despite there faint warnings about who Malachai was now tangled with.

“Y/N, what’s up?” You can tell he’s half asleep by how calm he sounds.  
“Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice.”  
“I thought we were past this.”you can hear the irritation pick up slightly as he wakes up.  
“Says the one who picked up at two am.”  
“Listen Y/N me picking up has nothing to do with you-“ You can hear rustling from the other end and wait, hearing faint footsteps.  
“Sorry.” You hum into the phone and you can hear him scoff.  
“You’re not sorry.”  
“Neither are you then, if you’re still on.”  
“How do I know this isn’t a work call? You’re still my go to for getting me out of this mess.”  
“It can be work if you need the excuse.” You sigh.  
“Are you okay?”

“I sighed Malachai; I’m fine.” You hate that your voice quivers at the end.  
“Usual place.” He grumbles hanging the phone up and pulling on clothes. Penny glares at him from the other side of the bed.  
“Duty calls, apparently whatever was in that Jangle shipment was off; something went screwy with it. So I have to take care of it. Don’t wait up.” She nods curling back under the covers, he shakes his head trying to force out the thoughts of it being you he’ll be coming back to.

“What happened?” You arch your eyebrow as Malachai pulls you into a quick hug.  
“I’m fine Mals, seriously nothing’s wrong.”  
“So what is it then?”  
“I just said nothing.”  
“You’re lying; I can always tell when you’re lying you know that right?” You chuckle shaking your head.  
“I can.” He asserts and you just shake your head again.  
“Well prove it then, when did I not catch you lying.” You sigh as he glares challenging you.  
“I don’t want to do this.”  
“Too bad.” He hisses pulling you against him. “Tell me or I won’t pick up next time you call.”

“You’ll always pick; and you really can’t think of it? It’s obvious.”  
“Maybe to you.” He huffs and you laugh before swallowing.  
“I don’t want to be with you Malachai, you’re dangerous and I’m scared.”  
“That’s not a lie.” He laughs watching as your face doesn’t match his, you’re not smiling beyond an awkward nervousness.  
“Oh; well fuck what did I break up with you for?”  
“I don’t know.” He sighs resting his chin on your head.  
“You know how hard this is right?”  
“Lying to Peabody? Or yourself?”  
“Myself?” He he laughs and you smirk.  
“You really think no one notices you sneak off to meet me?”  
“I don’t sneak off.” He grumbles and you laugh.

“You broke up with me because you thought it would be safer for me, not being a target.”  
“Since when would I think you being away from me was a good thing?”  
“Since the snake charmer settled in your house, she said; well anyways it’s better this way.”  
“What did she say?” He hisses and you shake your head.  
“It’s nothing worse than the usual Mal’s.”  
“No if she insulted you-“  
“She didn’t. It’s fine. What’re you doing awake at two am anyways. You picked up on the first ring.”  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
“Aww Jangle nightmares?” You question and he shrugs.  
“They weren’t too bad, just the usual.” He sneers and you scowl.

“Okay you having nightmares cause you drugged yourself and Penny giving me a mouthful of insults aren’t the same thing.”  
“I’ll talk if you do.”  
“Do we have to talk.” You trace your hand down his arm and he exhales.  
“Y/N; don’t.”  
“Don’t what Mal’s?” You can feel his hand drifting slightly up your back, the other resting on your hip.  
“You know what.” You look up at him smirking before you lean closer.  
“Do I?” You hum when he closes the gap trying not to smile too much as he kisses you.  
“You’re going to be the death of me you know that?”  
“You should go back home.” He frowns shaking his head at you.

“Why do you do that? We had a very nice moment and you just cut it off, every time!” You shake your head as he throws his hands out questioning you.  
“You’re the one that ended it Malachai; you’re the one that moved on.” You snap at him and he laughs, you can hear the bitterness dripping from his throat.  
“I never moved on from you, and frankly I don’t want to; but here we are, again. At three am meeting in secret cause I fucked up and went and found a snake in my bed right? It’s my fault that I drove you away, nothing about you running the first sign of danger; the minute things get tight with the Serpent you turn and run from me; from the ghouls. Nothing you did wrong.” He growls hands circling your waist.  
“Shouldn’t you be shoving me away? If you’re angry at me, for deserting?” You glare and he snorts.

“You’d win if I left, you’d just call me up next week and I’d come running.”  
“And this?” You push yourself against his chest and he hums in your ear hand sliding under the side of your shirt.  
“I’m winning here, getting to spend time with you angel.” You scoff at him and he grins winking at you.  
“You know you love me, it’s why you’re not pushing me off, why you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

“We’re one and the same Malachai, why do you try to prove differently.”  
“I’m a monster, as you’ve seen. You’re an angel, something too good for me.”  
“When will you learn everyone has dark in them.”  
“Really?” He hums “Tell me how dark are you then?”  
“Wouldn’t you rather I show you?”


	7. Retry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a Grease thing? Instead of reader changing up her style/ habits etc. it’s Malachai that tries

You turn from the coffee pot smiling as Malachai trudges into the kitchen.  
“Morning.” You offer out the mug and he smiles sleepily.  
“Thanks love.”  
“Anything for you.” You sip at your mug watching from the rim as he sinks into the chair.  
“What’s on your mind then?”  
“Nothing;” He sighs chewing his lip. “Feels like I’m not goo enough for-“  
“You’re plenty good enough for me just cause everyone else prattles on about me dating a gang leader doesn’t mean I think that.”  
“You don’t think I’m a gang leader?” His lips quirk up and you snort into your coffee.

“Not what I meant.” He nods turning his head when he can hear footsteps up the porch.  
“What!” He calls out before he stands opening the door.  
“Serpent’s are-“ Malachai looks unimpressed as he lets the Ghoul into the house.  
“Never been in the house of the dead then?”  
“Never been in it alone.” He responds shakily and you nudge the coffee pot forward.  
“Coffee?”  
“Don’t offer him coffee he’s here on business.”  
“He can have a mug if he want; he looks like he wants to run for it.”  
“He looks like he wants to piss himself to be fair.” Malachai snorts nodding to the couch.

“Sit; what’s going on.” Malachai is silent as the Ghoul slowly explains half in code, you know the way he keeps glancing at your arm, the serpent tattoo you have probably glaring him down as he mumbles about what you can guess are serpent’s messing with the Ghouls terf. Malachai swallows nodding.  
“Be out in ten.” He sends the Ghoulie running out and he turns smiling softly at you.  
“Nothing to worry about, just a security check is all.”  
“The last time you said that you came back with a black eye and two new knives.”

“They didn’t need them anymore. Can’t use a knife if your hands broken.: He sing songs frowning when he catches the glare on your face.  
He returns just as he left nervously standing in front of you as you check him over for scrapes and cuts.  
“You didn’t get in a fight.” You smile slightly and he beams.  
“Course, I told you I’d come home in one piece, gotta keep you happy.”

“Baby, don’t worry seriously it’ll be fine! I’m just going to talk, look I’m even leaving my knife here and-“  
“Mals that’s your back-up knife, your main one is still tucked into the pocket I sewed for you isn’t it?” He shrugs a little nodding and not meeting your eyes.  
“What’re you going to discuss with them anyways.”

“I; I want to patch things up with the snakes, I feel raw about canoodling with Peabody under their noses.” You turn from the book you have, placing it down before standing and brushing the hair that falls in his eyes.  
“You want to patch things up with the Serpents?” He nods fingers tracing the serpent tattoo you have on your arm.  
“Yeah, figured if I’m gonna be with one of them; might be nice to have the other not want to kill me. Side’s if we’re gonna try to actually live a decent life we need them to look the other way when it comes to the drugs.”  
“That’s the only reason then?” You tilt your head for a kiss and he nods.  
“Yeah, I just want to be better for you.” You shake your head laughing slightly  
“I don’t need you to be better.”  
“I know; I want to be.”

Malachai’s been gone for less than an hour when you hear a knock on the door.  
“That didn’t- Oh, hello; he’s out.” You nod to the Ghoulies that move into the entrance way.  
“We know.” You watch one of them smirk.  
“What do you need? I don’t know when he’ll be back.”  
“Nothing from him, he was talkin’ bout making up with the snake; you put him up to that?” You step back nervously, watching as the Ghoulies step farther forward.  
“We really don’t appreciate having a snake taking our leader off track.” You cringe nodding.  
“I’m not directing him just-“

“But you are; even if you’re not saying it, he whines about disappointing you; about how he wants to ‘make nice cause his girl’s a snake’ Never wanted that before; wanted to kill all of ‘em you include. Think we should go back to that mindset yeah?” You pull in a shaky breath as he smiles darkly, you can’t see any weapons so you’re relieved about that at least.  
“Do you really think your leader would want-“  
“Want what? Us to actually do something about the snake problem we have?” You step farther back freezing when you bump into someone. You’d forgotten about the beck door. You feel the figure’s arms circle you, locking you in place; a kiss placed against your cheek.  
“You okay babe?” You nod blinking back tears.  
“You guys seeing what I’m seeing? You made my girl cry.” Malachai’s smile darkens.  
“Let’s talk outside.”

You sigh, pulling out the first aide kit he keeps next to the whiskey.  
“You shouldn’t have jumped them like that, it was four against you, and you were distraced trying to keep me safe.”  
“They should know better than to disrespect you.”  
“It doesn’t matter to them that I’m your girl; im just a woman to them, the same as any of the others they come across, not worth their time unless I’m giving them something.”  
“And that’s why I want to change, why I patched things up with the Serpent’s I don’t want people to think I think that way about you.”  
“Screw what other people think Malachai; I love you; not them; not the Serpents; not anyone else. You don’t need to change for me just cause I’m not used to how you’ve lived.”

“I want to change, I want to be better for you.”  
“I love that;I truly do, but I also started dating you, because I love you for who you are now.” He nods pressing his forehead against yours wincing as you dab antiseptic at the cut on his arm.  
“You’re lucky you don’t need stitches.”  
“Not really, now I get to spend less time with you playing nurse.” You laugh smiling fondly.

“If you want to spend time with me you just have to ask babe.”  
“I’d like to spend time with you then.” You nudge him to the side of the couch.  
“Is there anywhere else that they got you?” He shakes his head, hesitating.  
“Is there?” You ask worriedly. He shrugs.  
“No but I wouldn’t mind cuddling for a bit.”  
“ And you’re worried that everyone sees you as a horrible gang leader; when you just want to cuddle? If you showed more people that they wouldn’t be so scared of you.” He glares huffing as he pulls you against his chest.  
“I don’t want to cuddle anyone besides you.”  
“I didn’t mean literally babe.” He hums in agreement kissing you when you move to get comfortable.


	8. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader believes that Malachai doesn’t know how to show/ tell her that he loves her

You weren’t surprised that Malachai had seemed to lose interest in you; just that it had taken years but none the less it hurt. You were waiting for him to break it off; to claim how you were a conquest to prove he could “get anyone he wanted” Instead nothing changes. You mention the emptiness, the lack of casual affection and it gets better for days before he seem to forget and it returns to an empty bed and a cold wall between you. 

Despite the hurt you feel you’re not enjoying the idea of breaking it off with him. You love him regardless of how little he shows you love and you try once more to bring it up when he snaps complaining to you about how he’s a gang leader. How he has more important things to be thinking of than if he gave you an extra kiss on the cheek before he left to make a deal two states away.

You leave that night; you parents welcoming you back from the house of the dead with warm and relieved arms. You see him around town and it takes you two days to realize he’s half following you.  
You try your best to ignore the hope he does want you back refusing to look at him when you catch him hovering closer.  
“What?” He hums as you glare when you turn away.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Enjoying Pop’s; yourself?”  
“I was.”

“Was what?” He grins and you bite your cheek to stop the smile as he grins.  
“I was enjoying it until you showed up.”  
“I was here first; in the back; so you- Whats wrong?”  
“Why don’t you hate me?”  
“Why would I?” He shrugs and you shake your head digging your palms into your eyes.  
“Babe; seriously what’s wrong?”  
“I’m not your Babe; I left two days ago, did you not notice?”

“Yeah I did, Jacob said it was cause you needed to sort some things out and then Leena said it was cause I was a dick and wasn’t showing you how I felt. Which is true; so I’ve been trying to but you keep leaving.”  
“I keep leaving?! Do you even understand; no, you know what. Never mind.” You shake your head jerking yourself out of the booth and almost running out the door. You don’t bother looking back making a beeline back home. He stops you two blocks away looking like a kicked puppy and you soften.

“I just; Please; let me make it up to you?”  
“How? Actually, can you? What happened to us, what happened to us being together for years and you wanting to be with me and defending me when people called me fat, and pretty much actually treating me like a person? This entire month you’ve been pulling away from me; it’s gotten worse the closer to our anniversary and it’s okay. I totally understand if you want to break it off with me before you have to suffer through our anniversary; it’s okay.”  
“No babe; that’s not what I meant..”  
“What did you mean?”  
“Just, it’s a lot.”  
“What is?”

“Being with you; no not like that I just; being with you; actually loving you brought fears about it. You getting hurt, you not loving me, me doing something like this to mess it up and I had a plan for our anniversary; so like-“  
“You’d have to do way more than whatever you have planned to attempt to win me back.” He nods sulking slightly and you glare.  
“Stop; you don’t get to be upset in this situation!” He frowns.  
“Why not?”  
“Why not!!? Are you insane? You’ve been ignoring me for weeks, most of this month; we’ve been together for years and you’re acting like I’m the worst thing you’ve ever seen!” He cringes back.  
“I just;”  
“Just what? Give me a reason; not an excuse.”

“If anyone sees me showing you affection you become a target. Are you saying you’d die for me? Get tortured for god knows how long cause someone wants to see me suffer? I don’t care what you say; I’m never,” He leans over you eyes darkening. “Never going to let that happen to you. I’m not going to ever let that be a possibility. Do you understand?” You jerk back and he nervously hovers his hands out.  
“Babe I didn’t..” You shake your head.  
“Y/N; I’m sorry I didn’t-“  
“No it’s; sweet, in a fucked up way; you know I’d let that happen if it meant you were okay and-“  
“That’s what I don’t want! If it were up to me I’d never let my hands move off you but if someone who’s not one of us sees that it just makes you more likely to end up hurt! If you’d let me I’d drag you everywhere with me and we’d have been married at least a year ago. I’m just trying to protect you as best I can! That’s all; I just need you to be safe; please. Please believe me.” You sigh confused when his hand brushes your cheek and his thumb runs under your eyes.

“You don’t have to, it’s fine.” You sniffle and his other hand wraps your shoulders pulling you forward as he moves his hand to use his thumb to continue to wipe your tears.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so cruel to you. It’s alright if you don’t want to be with me. I have a lot to work on. If you’re comfortable being with me still; would you be patient enough to deal with me working on it.” You sigh nodding.  
“I want to be with you; and have no problem helping you work on our issues; because we both have them.” You can see his eyebrows shoot up.  
“What?”  
“What issues do you have?”

“How about the fact I almost ruined our relationship by running away instead of talking?”  
“We did talk, to be fair I bribed you with an anniversary plan, so I’m worse anyways.”  
“No you didn’t, and you’re not. You didn’t say shit, and I don’t care anyways; I want to be with you.”

“So you don’t want to go out of town with me on a romantic vacation, just the two of us to find out what this is the key to?” He smirks dangling a key in front of you.  
“Is it the key to your heart?” You roll your eyes and he grins.  
“No; you already have my heart.” You snatch the key from his hands.  
“This is a start.” You keep your eyes on the ground but you can tell he catches you smiling when you walk by.


	9. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When both you and Malachai have important things to say; the rest of the Ghoulies form an idea

You’d made sure Malachai was out on at least a two day job before you’d sworn Jacob; the Ghoulie who’d be charged with looking out for you to secrecy. You’d seen the fear in his eyes when you threatened him; and the confusion when you’d made him pull around the side of the conveince store.  
“You swore me to secrecy over a snack run?”  
“Yes.” He scowls nudging the bag grinning as he peers inside.

“He’s gonna kill you if he finds out you tried it without him.”  
“That’s why he won’t find out.” You half shove him; keeping the actual reason you’d gone to the store hidden in your jacket. You shove the bag of snack cakes into the fridge and watch as Jacob follows you, flopping onto the chair eyeing you as you fill a glass with water.  
“Want a drink?” You offer a beer and he shakes his head.  
“Don’t you?”  
“No fun without Mal’s.” You laugh and quiet when he watches you.  
“What?”  
“You didn’t drink during the send off party, or the one before that.”

“And? Sometimes you just don’t feel like drinking. Not that surprising..” You finish your glass trying to refill it casually.  
“You’ve stopped doing Jangle, and smoking; you’re shaking all the time from withdrawls.”  
“Guess it just slipped my mind.”  
“Or something else has taken it’s place.”  
“You think I’m on hard drugs?”  
“No; I think you need to drink more water.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah; pregnancy tests tend to need piss to work right?” He waves the box in front of you and you glare to where you’d put your jacket and bag down.  
“If you-“  
“If I what? You don’t even know nothing yet. I won’t tell him.”  
“Or anyone else?”

“Oh no; they already know.” He grins looking up from his phone where you see a photo of the test in the group chat he and the other Ghoulies have.  
“Jacob; I swear to-“ You sigh when there’s a knock on the door.  
“Yes? Oh my god do you guys just keep this shit around for fun?” You glare at the group of Ghoulies who’re holding out cupcakes and balloons.  
“Okay it’s not a baby shower; I haven’t even peed on the damn stick yet so-“  
“PEE ON IT!”  
“Shut up!” Jacob laughs nodding to everyone and you side step to let the group of Ghoulies enter the house.

“Okay so idea’s for how to tell Malachai? It has to be special and-“ You shake your head grabbing the test from Jacob and retreating to the master bathroom for privacy.  
You finish peeing setting the test on the sink and debate returning to the living room where you can hear chatter about the best way to tell Malachai. You wait trying to eavesdrop for entertainment knowing you’ll be getting a retelling of everything that happened while you were in limbo. You turn back partially surprised the test is positive so quickly but you know you can always get another if you doubt it.  
“No we can just throw a party for him when he gets back and then surprise you’re a dad now!!!”  
“If he’s gonna be a dad.” Jacob turns and you can feel all the Ghoulies anticipation as you sit on the couch.  
“So?”

“So? What’re your ideas we have to make it good.” You cringe back when they cheer.  
“Jesus fucking christ why are y’all so excited??”  
“This is gonna be the best!”  
“Oh my god think of all the tiny leather jackets! The studs!”  
Jacob shakes his head grinning at you and you laugh.  
“Guys; hey, hey everyone; calm down. Okay first things first we need to have those cupcakes; and then we can discuss ideas right.” Everyone grins and Jacob half passes out the cupcakes while he’s on his phone. He’s grinning laughing and texting.

“Okay so what I was thinking is when he gets back from the job we call a meeting and then when he’s doing announcements and the briefing about the job I can tell him?” You watch everyone look to Jacob who nods.  
“That sounds perfect.” You smile relieved everyone seems so quick to agree.

“So the group chat you have; Mal’s isn’t in it?”  
“Oh no; we have one where he’s in it and you’re not; and then the one you’re in and he’s not and- What? Oh like you actually care we have a group chat without you; you’re the one that suggested it after we tried to plan a surprise party for Evan and he saw it.”  
“Well yes; but why do you need to exclude me; Malachai’s girlfriend and Ghoulie member from the Ghoulie group chat?”  
“Just cause; we talk about guy stuff.”  
“Guy stuff? Can I see then? I promise I won’t let Malachai know.”  
“No!” You narrow your eyes as he locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket.  
“Did you message him about the snack cakes?”  
“Yes.” You scowl confused why he looks so relieved as you retire to bed.

You wake up and can faintly hear the ghoul’s talking.  
“Do you really think it matters; we can just suggest it as a surprised thing, he’ll think it’s his idea and she still believe’s its hers. It’s foolproof.”  
“What about the phone thing; you know he hates them during meetings. She’ll catch on.” You can hear Evan half whisper.  
“We say we’re recording it; you know for the moment. They’ll both agree to it. Fool proof I tell you! Fool proof.” You can’t help but laugh at Jacob’s assuredness.

“So the plan is we have the usual meeting and you say you have an announcement; and then bam; you tell him, he cries, we record it; life goes on.” Jacob grins and you nod laughing.  
“He’s not gonna cry.”  
“Oh he’s gonna cry; you both are.”  
“I bet you fifty we both won’t cry.” Jacob laughs shaking your hand.

“Malachai; babe, pleaseeeeee; pleaseeee let me tell the ghoul’s. It really is important.” You drape yourself over him and he grins up at you as he slides down the couch relaxing.  
“I just got home baby; let me think for- are those the limited edition snack cakes?’  
“Yeah I was saving them for.” Malachai cuts you off with a kiss pulling the bag from your hands.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. I’m the best; didn’t even try them before you got home.”

“The best; cause you’re my girl.” He grins and you nod tapping the snack cake he hands you to his in a mock cheer. You try not to breathe through your nose when you bite it but you can’t help it the taste causing you to recoil and scramble towards one of the trash cans.  
“Fuck.” You hiss terrified you’ve blow the surprise for later. You turn watching Malachai laughing.  
“I get they’re bad Y/N but you don’t need to be over dramatic.”  
“Who thought watermelon and pumpkin was a good idea?!!?”  
“Someone who loves summer and halloween.” You scowl tossing the rest of the cake into the trash.  
“Its horrible.” He nods pulling you back into his arms.  
“It’s okay love; the snack cake can’t hurt you anymore.” He chuckles as you whine and flop onto his chest.

“So during the meeting I have an idea; I wanted to let everyone know about and-“  
“An idea?” Malachai looks skeptical.  
“Well an announcement; of sorts; to the Ghoulies.”  
“An announcement; to the Ghouls. What is it?”  
“What?”  
“If you’re going to announce something to them I need to know what it is. As leader.”  
“Not just because you’re nosey?”  
“Well both.” He grins and you shake your head.

“Don’t cry I bet Jacob fifty and-“  
“You bet on me not crying? You just said yes; and we’re going to have a family… Plus you’re crying so now I’m going to-“  
“No I bet him that both of us wouldn’t cry; one of us can it doesn’t count.”  
“Why do you get to cry then?”  
“You just proposed to me; it’s perfectly normal for a girl to cry at that.”  
“I just found out I’m going to-“  
“I withdraw the bet, Christ you two already fighting over dumb shit; kiss or something; please.” You narrow your eyes at Jacob and Malachai laughs.  
“Oh we’re going to do a lot more that kiss I can assure you that.”  
“Oh really?” You arch and eyebrow and Malachai nods.  
“Yeah; I mean what’s the worst that happens? Not like I can get you pregnant.”  
“Wait does this mean we all need suits for the wedding? Can we just wear our-“  
“Oh my god you haven’t even met my parents yet.” You interrupt the worry from the Ghoulies.  
“It’ll be fine; I’m sure they’ll love me.”  
“I may have lied to them and told them you have a different job.”  
“What did you say?”  
“That you managed a company of-“  
“So that’s a yes on the suits then!” Jacob shouts and Malachai drags his hands down his face.  
“Yes on the suits; now would you all please get out of my house!! I’m trying to have a conversation wth my girlfriend.”  
“Fiancee.” Jacob grins leaning from the doorway into the living room.  
“Leave!!”


	10. My Love Will Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-Fic My love Will Never Die by Claire Wyndham

It had been easy to keep it hidden at first. And when it had gotten to hard you sat him down and talked to him about it. Malachai was surprisingly calm about you being a Serpent; knowing how it felt to be alone he understood the comfort of a gang. You were more surprised when he never made a comment about you staying away from fights. He never encouraged it but you hadn’t heard him speak about you staying out of it.

When you get injured is when you understand why. He pulls you towards him dragging you back to his house patching up what equates to a paper cut.  
“You know that wouldn’t have happened if you were with us.” He shrugs offhandedly and you roll your eyes.  
————————————-

“Clifford blossom has ties to you! What if you get exposed?” You cringe, nails digging into his shoulders.  
“I won’t love; Penelope Blossom would sooner die than be exposed as working with the Southsider’s and Ghoulies at that.” You pull him against you and he sighs.  
“It will be okay love.” He nudges you towards the couch and you curl into him as he pulls a blanket over the both of you.  
————————–

“Fangs got shot. They shot a kid Mals; a kid.” You mumble into his chest when you appear on riot night fingers stained with blood and your jacket sporting the stench of the hospital.  
“We wouldn’t have let it happen.” He hums and you shake your head sobbing into his shoulder.  
“They let him get shot! He might not make it. He could die; Mals. He could die.”You mumble over and over as Malachai’s hands keep you tethered to reality.  
————————–

“Hiram is buying up the Southside! He’s gonna raid the Wyrm, and here next I bet!” You flutter around the house of the dead nervously and Malachai’s arm rubs up and down yours, curling around your shoulder.  
“He won’t touch this house, come to bed. It’s safe here.” You curl into him and under the covers oblivious to his involvement.  
——————————-

“You knew?” You stare from across the room at Malachai who looks unconcerned.  
“I did what I had to to survive.”  
“No you-“  
“When did I hurt them. When did you let me?”  
“But-“You hesitate when he opens his arms.  
“Come here love, you’re just stressed. So much has been happening. Just rest for now we can talk tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“I promise, about whatever you want; whatever you need to talk about. I’ll be here to listen.”

When you wake up the next morning Malachai is gone and you’re about to yell at him when he comes home but he’s carrying Pop’s and you melt a little.  
“Now, shall we talk?” You blink pulling the breakfast he’d gotten you over.  
“You were serious?”  
“I don’t want my girl to be upset.”  
“The Serpents are falling apart. Jughead is a kid, he can’t lead everyone and FP is showing no signs of caring about it and-“  
“What can I do to help?”  
“I want to join the Ghoulies.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes everything about how the Serpent’s are going; I don’t like it.”  
“How are they going to take you leaving?”  
“Does it matter? You’ll protect me wont you?”  
“Of course; you know I’d never let anything happen to you.”  
‘So what do I have to do?”  
“Get a Ghoul Mark.”  
“So another tattoo; that’s it?”

“When did I say it was a tattoo?” He frowns a little and you shake your head.  
“I assumed. So do I get to choose my Ghoul Mark?”  
“You choose where you get it; I give it to you.” You nod fingers nervously hovering over the serpent tattoo on your lower arm.  
“You want it to cover your snake?”  
“Please.” He chews his lip nodding and you watch him take out a knife.  
“Mals?”  
“Ghoul Mark is a scar; can’t remove a scar without more surgery.” He offers you a belt to bite down on, you lose sight of anything but the pain on his face and the taste of leather in your mouth.  
“ I love you Y/N. I’m sorry baby it’ll be done in a second, just let me wrap it. I’m sorry.”  
“I love you. “ You choke out wincing as your arm is already going numb, your vision blurry and you suddenly feel so tired.


	11. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the most angst possible with them still being together"

Riverdale was a small enough town where only almost everybody knew everyone business. You’d never thought you’d be glad of it but when you wake wincing and slowly sitting; when the nurses and doctors explain everything that happened, you pretend not to know; they leave you alone once the realize it’s not a concussion or amnesia you just want to move past it. They give you therapy numbers and explain how they’re setting up physiotherapy for you. When the man in the next bed over wakes they repeat the process you went through; albeit harsher and they don’t explain much beyond he crashed his car and that he had a broken ankle. It was no one fault you assure him when he cringes and winces as he lays back half out of it from whatever they’ve given him for the pain.

You’d just moved into Riverdale which meant everyone knew even less about you than each other; you tried your best to exploit it when you find yourself seated next to who everyone whispers about being a gang leader.  
He grins at the others fear and you roll your eyes. He catches this and you form an easy conversation.  
“Pretty girl like you all alone here?” You nod shrugging a little.  
“Hard to get guys when they can just turn and walk away.” You laugh and he frowns a little, fingers brushing over the crutches you rest between the two of you.

“So how’s physiotherapy going? You been here long?”  
“My first appointment actually. You?”  
“The same. Car crash and all I got was this broken ankle. Besides the concussion of course.” He laughs and you smile.  
“Lucky you; I guess comparatively I could have been worse, broken leg, few pins is all.” You shrug and he grimaces.  
“Ouch, sounds like a lot, you coping okay?”  
“You gonna tell me to go to therapy too?”

“Nah, we’re already at therapy, you look like you could use a nice drink, and a meal though. Hospital food is shit.” He winks and you smile.  
“Well if it’s with you I’d love to.” He grins holding his hand out.  
“Malachai.”  
“Y/N?” You turn when the doctor calls.  
“That’s cheating.” He grins and you laugh shaking your head.  
“I’ll give you my number as compensation after.” You smile as you follow the doctor.

When you leave the room he’s there, and you dutifully hand him your phone as promised, as he inputs his number and grins when the doctor calls him back.  
“So somewhere with lots of stairs yeah?” You laugh all the way outside where you nervously hail a taxi; too scared to do anything more than sit in the backseat.  
You take ten minutes to sit before the driver leaves, helping you out of the cab and to your house while you limp awkwardly towards your door. You wave to the guy leaning on his motorcycle in the house next you yours and he nods smirk on his face. 

There’s a knock on the door hours later and you try your best to get to it in a normal amount of time trying to avoid tripping.  
“Hey Y/N.”  
“Oh, hey Malachai.”  
“Sorry if this is creepy, my friend lives next door to you thought I would pop around and ask if you wanted to come to a BBQ. He mentioned his neighbour had a leg cast and I just guessed it was you. Lucky me.”  
“Are there stairs?” You laugh when he grins.  
“Not nearly enough for a date. We’ll have to go to Pop’s for that.” He nods towards the next door’s garden and you smile.  
“You sure he doesn’t mind. I don’t want to-“  
“It’s no problem.” You follow him in and the entire group grin and wave you back to them.

The driver doesn’t say anything when you all but jump from the car nervously sighing and calming down now that you’re outside it paying, you’re relieved there’s a decent taxi service; while Pop’s wasn’t far away it was when you only had one leg to walk on.  
“I was worried you weren’t going to show up.” Malachai grins and you shrug.  
“Little hard to gauge times with this.” You wave the crutch you’ve been given.  
“I ordered for you. Just water for now. So exciting I know.”  
“Well I have a round of antibiotics as a precaution since I’m on my own; takes me almost an hour to shower and get ready for the day.”  
“I’d offer to help but I know so little about you; for all I know you’re a serial killer.”

“I wouldn’t kill you, you’re too pretty to kill.” You grin at him and he laughs, your face flushes slightly.  
“What?”  
“Your laugh is much better than I expected.”  
“Well now I have to figure out how to hear yours. Have to have a decent comparrisson.” He nods to the waitress and you order, you can’t help it when the waitress nods you start to rattle off the usual order stopping yourself awkwardly waiting for Malachai to change it, instead he finishes the order and you swallow fighting back tears before you nod to him.  
“Hard to shake habits yeah?” He offers and you nod cringing when a whimper slides from your lips before his hand is curling around your shoulders.  
“Is this okay?” You nod turning your face towards his shoulder and he pulls you tighter.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He hums rubbing your back, you’re not even crying just shaking slightly swallowing too much spit and trying not to vomit.  
“Want to get out of here? I can take you back home?”  
“No, food’s a good idea.” You stay sitting next to him as the food arrives, you eat in casual silence and he asks you distracting and dumb questions, his face lighting up when you try and fail to stifle a laugh.  
“Goal met. I guess my next one is a second date.”  
“Goal met then. Unless you mean actually going on the second date?” He nods and you watch a group shoving each other in through the door. They’re all dressed in dark clothes, skulls prominent on everything they’re wearing you guess the roaring from the motorcycles was them and they hover awkwardly shuffling towards Malachai.

“I’m eating.”  
“We got word ‘bout that crash, whoever they are, they aren’t pressing charges, real dumb of ‘em considering that one died from the car.” One of them grumbles and you can see Malachai frown as you tense.  
“Y/N, my gang, the Ghoulies, ghouls, Y/N. They were at the BBQ last week.” They nods smiling warmly and you nod back chewing your lip.  
“You were in an accident?”  
“Yeah, car swerved on the ice, hit another one, two people in it, one got some injury they needed surgery on and the guy died…” He trails off and you can see the horror replacing his previous expression.  
“Oh my god.”  
“I don’t blame you. It’s okay. It’s okay Malachai.”  
“I killed him though; how are you okay with that. With dating me?”

“Well it’s our third date of many if you’d like. I’ve made my piece with it. But it wasn’t your fault, we both shouldn’t have been driving in that storm, but it could have happened to anyone.”  
“Bu-“  
“It’s alright, I’m coping, going to therapy and everything.”  
“Okay. Can uh, can we talk about it properly; later.”  
“You want to make sure I don’t hate you?”  
“I want to question your sanity! You’re not upset at me for-“  
“You didn’t kill him. It was a car wreck.” You drop the conversation for the moment and you can see the way his body coils, tense as he offers to call a taxi and pay for it back to your place.

“Like I said in Pop’s-“ You start but he just shakes his head looking away from you.  
“Malachai I don’t blame you. I’ll say that as many times as you need.”  
“No. I mean thank you, but how can you just date me, how long has it been, have you even had the funeral yet?”  
“We’re having the funeral this weekend actually, I was wondering, if it’s not too much, would you like to go with me; for support, or closure if you need.”  
“Why aren’t you pressing charges.”

“It was ruled as an accident, the insurance covered pretty much everything.”  
“You want me next to you? At the funeral?”  
“If you want. My therapist suggested inviting you regardless of our connection.”  
“Because I murdered your-“  
“You didn’t! You didn’t murder him; it was an accident.” You snap and he shakes his head shuffling towards you.  
“How are you so calm about me murdering your boyfriend. Okay fine accident whatever.” He hisses as you glare; he wraps his arms around you pulling you awkwardly against his chest  
“My brother.” You correct , you can feel him shaking.


	12. Crash Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash Pt 2

“I’m serious Malachai; I want you there.” You nod to him over the burger he’d bought you. You watch him fidget with some fries before sighing and chewing his lip.  
“I know you do, for whatever reasoning you have; but your family, I can’t put them through that.”  
“Oh I already told them; they’re excited to meet you.”  
“As your brothers killer?” He hisses under his breath and you shake your head.  
“As my boyfriend.”  
“Oh.” Malachai still looks nervous but you can see him fighting off a smile.  
“I have let them know about the uh, other way we know each other.”  
“So they know I’m a murderer?”

“I wasn’t aware you were black ice off of the corner of Main street. You should have told me.” Malachai looks unimpressed at your joke and you offer an apologetic smile.  
“Mals; it’s okay. It’s okay, I swear.” You nod and he nods back.  
“What about the Ghoulies?”  
“Oh they told me. Very impressed I managed to snag the most dangerous man in Riverdale.” You grin and he looks almost flattered.  
“I’m not the most dangerous.” He offers and you grin.  
“I know; I am.”  
“Oh?” His eyebrows shoot up and you laugh nodding.  
“I’m dating you; which means you have a thing for girls who can’t run away. I know all your secrets” You laugh winking at the crutches and he grins.

You’re not sure what Malachai is expecting and to be fair you’re not sure what to expect either. You parents had assured you that it would be family and close friends; so Malachai was more than welcome as your plus one. When you made it clear who Malachai was to your brother, they simply repeated the statement.  
Malachai doesn’t make a sound when he hunkers back against the wall, as closed off as you’ve seen him. Despite this annoyance he still helps you with your crutches and greets your family nervously. You can tell he’s shocked when your mother pulls him into a hug mumbling about how she’s so grateful that he’s unharmed.  
“But I-“

“Survived; we’re all so glad you did; Y/N would have been devastated; crushed and so so alone if she didn’t have you.”  
“But I-“ You can see Malachai wants to gesture into the living room but your mother pulls him towards the kitchen instead. You wonder how much of the family gossip she’s filling him in on why your brother’s death while painful, was almost a better way for him to be. He comes back from the kitchen nervously pulling you against him and you sigh in relief as he seems slightly less tense than earlier. 

“Mom fill you in?”  
“Somewhat she’s uh, interesting to say the least.”  
“Did she try to threaten you?”  
“No, she uh, nothing.”  
“Oh, what did she give you then; mommmmmm.” You whine turning to her and she grins, you can see Malachai shove something deep into his jacket pocket.  
“It’s nothing sweetheart.” You can see her glare slightly at Malachai who’s face pinks slightly.

The wake is over far too fast and before you know it Malachai is helping you and your family into the main church and through the paths in the graveyard.  
“You don’t have to-“ You try to assure him as he seems nervous but he hushes you carefully moving your arm so you step around the rock in the path.  
“This would be easier if I could carry you, you know that.”  
“You can’t carry me in a graveyard or on church grounds unless we’re like married; it’s like a law of the universe.”  
“Really? A law of the universe?” He grins slightly and you nod grinning back at him.  
“Of course; just like when you’re waiting for physiotherapy and some cute guy asks about your injury he’ll have to be involved in it beyond trying to pick you up.” 

“Oh; so like dating the man who killed your brother in some twisted rom-com gone wrong?”  
“Exactly.” You smirk leaning on him as you make it to stand around the grave.  
“You know;” He starts after the service. “This is a nice church.”  
“You’re religious?” You furrow your eyebrows and Malachai chuckles.  
“I meant more for a wedding.”

“You can carry me to the car; hell you can carry me everywhere else I just didn’t think my- Malachai!!!” You glare when he picks you up one of his hands holding your crutches as he walks back towards the car.  
“What? You jus said it was okay.”  
“I meant later!”  
“It is later.” He laughs and you glare when your father and aunt join in.  
“What?” You huff and they grin.  
“Nothing it’s just cute to see young love after such tragedy.”  
“Tragedy my ass.” You aunt spits and your father glares.  
“Gladys don’t be an asshole.”  
“He was a piss poor example of a nephew; even after giving him a job with me still didn’t straighten him out.”  
“Shouldn’t you be avoiding this town anyways?”  
“No; I don’t have any sort of restraining order; just an awkward split up.”  
“Really?” Malachai’s head turns and your aunt smiles at him nodding.  
“Yeah; I’m Gladys Jones; long time no see Malachai.” You try not to laugh when Malachai’s breathing stutters.  
“Son of a bitch.” He mutters.  
“His name is Jughead apparently.” You grin and Malachai coughs to cover his laughter.

Support My Writing?


	13. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hiding your crush goes too far

“Hey Malachai. You busy?” You peer around the doorway of the office in his house and he peers over the reading glasses he has grinning.  
“Not for you; what’s up?”  
“I just wanted to tell you something; kinda of big.”  
“Oh? Got some words about some score?”  
“No, uhh, Lance proposed.”  
“Oh, you said yes right?” You try not to frown when Malachai forces a laugh.  
“Yeah I did.” You find yourself forcing a smile right back at Malachai and try your best not to voice the chorus of please stop me, please tell me you love me that repeats in your head as Malachai turns back to the paper work.  
“Let me know when the wedding is; I’ll save the date and all that.” He waves his hand and you sulk off, lingering in the hallway but far enough away you miss the way he hisses in anger shoving the paper work to the floor trying his best to snarl but it just ending up as sobbing.

The same is said for him; his imprisonment in his office results in him not seeing your eyes track the pictures of the Ghoulies hanging on the hallway; most of them some variation of you and him together, the other Ghoulies filtering in and out, Lance missing in all of them. He misses how you curl into yourself walking down the hall feeling more and more like a mistake; you make it to the living room, your eye catching onto the shelf that holds all the skulls and other knick-knacks; a sinking pit in your stomach that crawls up into your chest when you realize half of the items are things you’d bought on trips Malachai had sent you out on.

You’re not planning on avoiding him but James appears mumbling about you needing to show up to the next meeting or else; and you roll your eyes only a little shocked you’d managed to successfully avoid three meetings so far. You wonder why Malachai is so intent on letting your slacking go unpunished; maybe he just assumed you’re busy with wedding things. You’d been avoiding Lance if you’re honest as well; you’d gone to the first meeting after announcing the wedding to everyone; most of the Ghoulies congratulating you and making sly jokes about you trying to climb ranks; everyone switches it up claiming Lance is using you to climb ranks. You ignore the way Jenny’s hands linger on Lance and how he doesn’t seem to look towards you besides when someone almost shoves his head towards you. James keeps his voice steady as he repeats that Malacahi needs to see you now. He hisses and goads you towards the House of the Dead and you follow like the lamb you know you are, wondering how fast the slaughter will be.

You’re almost nervous when he calls you into the back of his house; it’s his bedroom, and area Ghoulies only go into when they don’t come out the same, either physically or emotionally injured. You hate how you hope it’s just a physically injury. You’re not sure what he’s upset about, missing meetings with a valid reason was never a problem; you couldn’t count the number of times the other Ghoulies had missed months of meetings just because they’d slept in or been in different cities unknown to the rest of the members.

“Y/N. Sit.” He gestures to the edge of the bed and you’re about to say something when he shoves a crumbled piece of paper into your face, almost pushing you back on the bed from the force of it. You’ve never seen him this upset and you hastily pull at the paper smoothing it to scan over the familiar rsvp and save the date letter you’d packed fifty of a week ago. You’re about to question it, but instead note the check mark that had been crossed out and redone at least four time. You finish smoothing it out and fold it nicely.

“Oh come on Y/N, you can’t be serious right? This is the most overly honeyed sryup-y fake love sounding wedding invitation I’ve ever read! Yeah sure till death do you part; uh-huh we’re all gonna believe that.” He snarls pulling the letter back towards him; you release it nervous about him ripping it.  
“Malachai please stop; please just-“  
“You’re gonna die at 12:45 on May 17th; don’t worry I RSVP’d you’ll see me there, I’ll be in the back; waiting. You’ll be up at the altar minus the casket.” He snaps throwing the letter to the floor.

“Why are you so hung up on me marrying him? It was fine when he proposed; when we were dating but as soon as he wants to marry me? As soon as I want to be happy; there’s a problem? Why can’t you just let me be happy?” You scowl at him and watch as he recoils.  
“IF YOU THINK I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHO INTRODUCED YOU; WHO SPENT ALL THAT TIME WITH YOU TRYING TO FIND YOUR DREAM GUY AND LETTING YOU SETTLE CAUSE WHOEVER YOU HAD IN MIND WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. COME ON Y/N; HOW CAN I MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS I’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME.”  
“YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WHEN I ASKED ABOUT GUYS WHO WERE INTERESTED IN ME!” You match his volume voice wavering only slightly and biting your tongue to scream how much you want to forget the whole wedding unless it’s with him.

“YOU NEVER WANTED ME!!”  
“I ONLY EVER WANTED YOU” You jerk back half panting form anger half sobbing when Malachai hesitantly tries to reach towards you.  
“Y/N.”  
“It’s fine Malachai; we’ve moved past it.”  
“Can’t move past something that never happened.”  
“Why does it hurt then?” You offer, your voice cracking and half hidden behind the tears starting.

“Y/N, baby come here.” He offers his arms out and you let yourself fold into him. You sit in silence trying your best not to memorize his face and his tattoo’s, or how his arms tighten around you and he sighs body relaxing slightly when you press yourself closer to him.  
“I caught Lance with Jenny; twice.”  
“I caught him three times, once with James, and twice more with Jenny.” Malachai speaks softly and you nod, not caring if he’s lying.

“And how many people have you been with?” You ask, not trying to justify anything, he just shakes his head and sighs.  
“None, not since we didn’t have anything happen.” You try your best to laugh but just end up crying for a moment.  
“Come on Y/N. It-“  
“Didn’t matter.” You sigh resting your forehead on his shoulder.  
“Lance doesn’t even care.” Malachai hums in agreement and you try to nod but he leans back so you’re both lying on the bed.  
“Just relax, just sleep okay.” You don’t nod, keeping silent as you try your best to not think of anything that happened in the past twenty minutes.

You wake up alone, under the covers; you can hear people moving father towards the front of the house and you can’t hear much of anything beyond what sounds like casual chatter.  
You slide out of bed shaking off the sleep that remains and cringing when you can hear someone drop something expecting shouting; nothing comes and you try your best to keep your mind off of everything before your impromptu nap.  
“Mal’s? How long was I asleep?” You call out getting no response and sigh.  
“Malachai?” You continue to call as you walk into the living and main meeting room.

“Oh, hey Damien.” You nod to the Ghoulie sitting in the armchair.  
“Hey Y/N. Mal’s went out to get a drink. And food; he’s getting Pop’s I put in your usual order.”  
“Thanks Damien.” He nods and you can see the way his eyes flicker back to you that he knows.  
“He’s not getting Pop’s is he?”  
“Oh he is; he just had to-“ Damien doesn’t finish as Malachai comes back in holding pops in one hand and trying to hide something in his other hand as he see’s you in the room.

“Boss she’s-“  
“I can see that Damien.”  
“I was gonna text you but-“  
“It’s okay; go get your burger kid.”  
“I’m older than both of you.”  
“Then go get your burger gramps.” Malachai grins and Damien smirks.  
“What did you do?” You glare and Malachai rolls his eyes hold a bunch of flowers he’d tucked behind himself.

“You got me flowers?”  
“You always said flowers helped when you were sad.”  
“I said that like a year ago.” Malachai shrugs and hands them to you.  
You’re sitting next to Damien across from Malachai when theres a banging on the door.  
“Ignore it.” Damien shrugs and takes the distraction to steal two of your fries.  
“Hey those were mine!” You laugh and he grins Malachai’s eyes stray from the door only slightly.  
“Excuse me.” He huffs getting up and vanishing to the entrance way to answer the continued banging.

“So please tell me he didn’t plan some horrible surprise for me?”  
“Oh no; he’s making you make up for the missed meetings.”  
“Wait there’s a Ghoul meeting right now? I can’t; I have to-“ You’re trying to come up with an excuse and Damien shakes his head, nodding back to the seat you’d scrambled out of.  
“So. I’m glad we all responded in a decent time; as we all know. Y/N and Lance are getting married in May. Any objections? I have a feeling we’re not going to be let in the church; hell I think some of us might combust.” He wink and a couple of the Ghoulies laugh.  
“Well?”  
“This is dumb.” You speak up and a couple of the members grin shaking their heads.

“It’s not, not when it comes to you.” They chorus different iterations of this and you can feel annoyance prickling behind your eyes.  
“WHY? What the fuck does everyone suddenly care about me!!??”  
“We don’t; Malachai is in love with you so we gotta keep you happy.” The room goes silent and you turn to look at Malachai.  
“Malachai is what?” Malachai shakes his head.  
“Like you didn’t know that.”  
“You said you wanted me back, not that you were in love with me! That’s a whole different playing field Mals!” Malachai shakes his head.

“Not really, when it comes to you it doesn’t matter how I feel. I just need you to be happy, no matter who it’s with. Lance makes you happy we go with Lance; if it’s Damien or Sasha, hell even FP; whoever makes you happy, whatever makes you happy; is what my goal is. No matter what.”  
“So if I said I wanted you to kill someone.”  
“Name them. You mean everything to me Y/N.”  
“Then why were you letting me get away! Why did you never say anything?” 

Malachai chews him lip and looks away from you towards the rest of the Ghoulies before nodding at them to leave. You sit, waiting as they leave, as the quiet settles on the house of the dead once more. You swear you can’t even hear the two of you breathing.  
“Y/N.” You’re not even sure where it came form or if he even opened his mouth but you nod waiting for an explanation. He nods back towards the back rooms; and you idly wonder what is going to happen in his bedroom this time.


	14. Dinner Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family is always strange 
> 
> TW: Dark themes, Murder, implied cannibalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dark themes, Murder, implied cannibalism

Malachai had taken the time before the day to warn you. He had given you a run down of his family tree. His uncle was head of the family since his father had left when his mother divorced him for one too many trips to jail. His voice is soft and he measures his words as he runs through the list of rules his uncle has implemented. Do not eat before Uncle does. Do not talk out of turn. Talking will be done by Uncle before it is done by Mother and then Aunties and then Cousins and then Malachai and then the new one whichever is present for that order. He explains how you are the new one. You don’t ask about the new ones before you; as you pull away from Riverdale; how his hands, how the car itself seems to frost over you wonder if you should have. 

He brings you hours away from anything familiar despite the fields and houses your passing blurring into one background. You can see the spire of a church in the distance but you never get closer or father from it. Malachai doesn’t look at it while he drives; in fact you swear he’s not looking at anything but you.  
He pulls into a shaded spot and you assume you’ve arrived but he tells you to wait; he returns to the car mumbling about a bathroom break; you don’t comment on the smell of blood or the deer fur that clings to his boot. You know as well as he does it’s rude to show up to a family dinner without anything.

The house does not match the ones before it or the ones after it; you know this in your chest and as you take in the sprawling yard you notice the house is small in comparison to what you were expecting; it’s barely above one story stretched outwards encompassing most of the grounds despite the green of the grass and plants being the only thing that draws your eyes. The trees cast more shadows than the house; they twist and warp growing in a way that you know you should fear yet the bright green pulls you closer. You want this house, this yard, you want to live here; you let the though hum in the back of your mind. You can’t help but hold your breath as the low branches tug you back from the entrance to the house. Malachai leads you up the driveway; letting the knocker beat one and a half times. You can feel the way his fingers brush yours; the last visible physical contact before you enter the house. You’re greeted by his mother; who doesn’t speak but hugs you in the same way she’d offer a hello.

She offers a warm smile and you can see Malachai relax; still not talking as you both follow his mother into the room.  
“There we are; sit; we shall eat now.” You swallow keeping your eyes downcast in the dimly lit room. The candles pulse as much as your heartbeat as you sit next to Malachai, and across from his mother. Besides Malachai you do not sit next anyone.  
“Will you lead us in prayer new one.” You swallow glancing to Malachai.  
“Do not look to the others, only to me; please. Shall we pray now?” You nod unable to form words as his voice suffocates you. You don’t look at him as you sigh licking your lips.  
“Dear father who art thou in heaven-“  
“Oh dear, oh you poor little one. Do not speak. Do not fret; I’ll fix this. Malachai; why have you not explained to the new one. You may speak.”  
“I’m sorry Uncle; I wanted to surprise her and-“  
“That is well.” You can see his hand move and Malachai quiets.

“You both must be starved. We’ll eat now.” He hums and you can see figures moving in the dim light; placing silver domed trays around at the places. You wonder what was wrong with the prayer but file that in the back of your mind to ask when you’re on the way home.

“We’ve made steak; and creamed mashed potatoes using the excess blood from butchering the cows as well as fresh spring veggie’s we grow on our land here.” You suck in a breath about to comment how wonderful everything looks, but you remember the rules and wait. You watch as he picks his utensils up; cutting a piece of steak; you watch the steam and blood drip from it confused when he does not place it in his mouth instead placing it on a smaller plate. You watch him do this twice more before he laughs and plucks all three pieces from the plate at once eating them. You hear Malachai move and you do the same; shocked at how easy the steak is to cut, how it melts in your mouth and you can’t help but ignore the lack of conversation in the room to finish the food.

“Did you enjoy that?” You nod smiling.  
“We’re going to head to the game room; I thought we could play some board games; with everyone; there’s nothing like family bonding.” You nod and his mother agrees.  
“The plates?” You mumble and Malachai tenses as his uncle slams his palm flat on on the table.  
“Who spoke?”  
“The new one.” The voice seems to float from every side of the room.

“Of course she did, the plates will be taken away on their own; shall we?” He gestures to the door behind him and you keep your eyes down passing him; trying not to jump when his hand drifts under your chin.  
“Look at me new one.” He hums contently and you can feel his fingers drifting around your cheek, and up the side of your head, you close your eyes letting his fingers drift over them, hand tangling in your hair.  
“Pleasure to meet you new one. You’re as beautiful as Malachai has described.” You nod in thanks and he grins.  
“You can pick the game if you wish.”  
“Thank you sir.” He hums pleased despite you breaking the rules.  
“Clue?” He grins.  
“I do love a good murder. Shall we?” He sits next to you and Malachai pulls you back.

“Malachai dear; what have we said about touching?” You look confused when his mother frowns.  
“Against the rules, against the rules.” You can hear the same voice from earlier sinking into the room from every angle. You move away from him and you watch his uncle grin.  
“This one learns faster; good choice.” He nods when Malachai sits next to you on the other side from his uncle.

The game progresses slowly; Malachai’s mother is surprisingly apt and you’re completely lost. The board of clue does not have the mansion layout; you’d thought it custom made at first but you run your hands over the faded stone decal stickers surprised to find what’s called the Gargoyle King Chambers chipping away under your fingers as if it’s true stone. You stare in awe as Malachai looks bored nudging your fingers away with a card.

“Next round.” You can hear the strange voice hiss and you watch the board seem to twist and warp, the shadows dance up and down the walls distract you and when you look back at the board there are two rooms missing replaced by a forest instead. You stay silent until it is your turn. You don’t have a good enough idea to guess and you watch as Uncle grins folding his cards down.  
“Malachai; in the woods, with the switchblade.” He grins and Malachai ducks his head.  
“You’re so predictable nephew dear. Now shall we play with the new one?” He asks you don’t respond. Uncle nods to the envelope.  
“You open it dear.” You nod and pull it over, pulling the cards out you frown, one a picture of Malachai you’d taken two weeks ago, the other of one of the men from the Wyrm that had cat called you. An image of Malachai’s switchblade is the last card and you push them face down onto the board.  
“Next round?” You watch as his Uncle grins towards you. You sigh, chewing your lip.

“You may speak new one.”  
“May I guess motive?” Malachai and his uncle both seem shocked but his uncles grin stretches too far into the shadows.  
“Oh I do love this game. Go on dear.”  
“He was rude; and disrespectful; he insulted what is yours Sir.”You breathe out shakily you’re not sure if that was the right answer but his hand reaches out to tuck a stray hair back from your face.  
“Such a good choice Malachai has made.” He hums and you can hear the other voices humming back. The way the walls whisper you wonder what they want to say; instead of being subjected to the same rules you are.

“Would you and Malachai like to stay here?” You can feel Malachai’s panic.  
“May I see the rest of the house first?”  
“Oh no, why would you need to see that.”  
“If I’m to stay here I wish to see where I’m living.”  
“There’s no need for a tour new one.” You nod.  
“Sorry sir; may Malachai and I bring our gift in?”  
“Gift?”

“I was taught it is rude to show up without proper tribute.” Malachai seems slightly more relieved when you follow him out to the car, you know this is not far enough out of bounds as he does not speak to you; Uncle’s rules must still be in place, you think as you heft the wrapped body from the trunk towards the house.  
“Oh, how exquisite; quiet a nice gift.”  
“You may leave whenever you wish.” You swear Malachai almost goes boneless in relief and his mother sighs as well. Everyone tenses when there’s a knock at the door.

“New one; go retrieve it.” He nods and you swallow stepping towards the door; as you pass through the dining room you note a carving knife stuck in the middle of the table.  
“Take, take ,take, take.” The walls whisper and caress you as you move past. You swallow pulling the knife up and sliding it into your sleeve where it’s hidden. The knock sounds against the door again.  
“Hello?” You call out an understanding of needing to break the rules.  
“Yes; open the-“ You let the door swing open startled to see a sheriff standing in front.

“Hello Ma’am I work with the county and we’ve had some complaints of animal attacks do you think we could come in a sec to make sure everything is okay?”  
“I’m sorry that’s not possible right now; we’re about to eat dinner so-“  
“It will only take a moment Ma’am-“ He’s about to say more when the knife shimmers and catches his eye too quickly.  
“We’re having steak tonight.” You beam and he nods wearily.

“I really do need to come inside Ma’am it would be-“ He shoves you back and you can hear Malachai hissing from the other room.  
“Ma’am;” You’re confused when his voice drops; he’s worried, scared for you your brain supplies and you watch as he tries to flatten himself to the door frame but out of view of the windows.

“We’ve been receiving reports that this house is inhabited by a con man who poses as a preacher and murders people that his family members bring back; if that’s true you’re in danger. Last year a couple came up and only one of them left. If you’re in-“ You draw the knife against his leg pulling him into the house careful to avoid the blood dripping outside the threshold.  
“You can come in officer; we’re just about to have dinner; I’m sure you’d love some steak right?” You turn to see everyone else seated at the dinner table, knives and forks shimmering against there smiles.

“I brought some food; I wasn’t about to show up wth nothing and get out shined by my own boyfriend.” You grin hefting the man towards the empty seat. You look up Malachai grinning and you turn your gaze to Uncle who nods slowly.  
“Y/N. Welcome to the family.Come sit, Malachai has told me so much about you. My name is Edgar; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”


	15. Branch Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason the Ghoulie's motto is Evolve or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this isn't a reader insert I thought it fit best here. Also featuring my headcanon's about Malachai's family

”What is it Lance.” Malachai snaps at the boy who nervously stands in front of him.  
“I was just wondering..”  
“No fuck off; I’m not giving you a day off or listening to your teenage woes; or college essays or… Fine you got ten seconds; spit.”  
“How did the Ghoulies come to be?”  
“I started the gang; you idiot.”  
“But why; how and-”

“You keep asking questions and i’ll…” Malachai doesn’t finish; hand brushing over the knife he keeps embedded in the couch.  
“Course; sorry to bother you.”  
“Hey kid; grab a milkshake at pop’s would you.” Lance nods gripping the list and money that Malachai had tossed to him. He leaves to laughter and Malachai settles back into his chair.

“Seriously how did you form.” Penny asks fingers curling around the beer bottle she’d gotten.  
“You should know; you’re old enough to remember us forming.” Malachai grins at her and she laughs, shaking her head.  
“I may be but I never knew you before this southside; issue shall we say.” Malachai grins and sighs through his nose.  
“Liar.” He snarls, shoving past the incoming Ghoulies to retreat into his bedroom.

”I don’t give a fuck! That’s oppressive and outdated and SHIT!” Malachai stumbles back when the fist hit’s his jaw and he growls standing up and sneering.  
“You can beat me till I’m half dead but like hell I’m letting my baby sister do that snake dance for a bunch of fuckin’ pervs. Least I have morals.”  
“It’s a Serpent right! It’s our laws!”  
“Laws can be changed; she’s-”  
“Just cause she’s your kid sister don’t make a difference; my kids will do the trials just the same if they want to join.”  
“We’re by blood ain’t no need for us to play initiate. We already live and breathe as snakes; we don’t have to prove ourselves to-” Malachai doesn’t finish shivering slightly as FP throws him out of the Wyrm.  
“You stay the fuck out Malachite.” FP sing songs and Malachai stands up, shoving FP back into the Wyrm.

“You call me that shit name again and I’ll rip the crown from your fucking dead fingers.”  
“But that’s who you are kid; crown prince of the Serpents, a jewel in the gang’s crown just like your sister. You did the trials and so will she.”  
“She’ll do ‘em but not that fuckin’ stripper dance you pass off as-” Malachai ducks his head sighing when Tall Boy pushes himself between the two.  
“Come on let it go; just for now; we ain’t accepting new members anyhow; it’s off season.”  
“Yeah, too many jobs, not enough bodies.” FP nods to Malachai who huffs before returning back to his house and trying to avoid the shouting that hasn’t stopped since his sister ran away.

Malachai doesn’t see FP again until two months later; he pushes it off as strategic job assignments; that FP wanted to avoid Malachai annoying him for as long as possible. All it did was give Malachai more and more of a motive; pulling at the ears and heartstrings of the Serpents and the other southsider’s that were loyal to him; that were indebted to him. He crafts himself a fringe community; pulling in anyone the Serpent’s shun; be it those that failed the trials; or those that were double crossed. Even a few of the die-hard snakes assure him they’ll stand with him; of course this is purely due to them falling out of favour with FP but Malachai will take what he is given and let it grow and evolve.

“Malachai, come on kid.” FP hovers in the door frame and Malachai half looks up from the couch, his upper body jerking forwards before the rest of him twists off the couch.  
“I ain’t a kid FP, just under ten years younger than you, and already head of the gang, took you years, and being in your daddy’s pocket to make it this far.” He grins and his teeth gleam in the shadows.  
“Ki-Malachai; seriously is this really over those dumb job assignments; I can-”  
“You can’t do shit FP; you lost your main source; the candyman and the flowers are mine now; you just slither on out of the garden of eden that is the Southside; go on.”  
“Enough; when will you see this is the problem; we should be united; not divided; the southside is all our homes; we all belong here.”

“Tell that to those that didn’t make it in the gang; those that you pushed and gave the worst jobs because they talked back or got too mouthy about traditions and rules like me. You dug your own grave Snake King.”  
“And you’re the fallen angel to save them from my wrath?” FP snaps back and Malachai tilts his head back laughing.  
“When did I call you a god in this FP? When would I ever worship you?” FP grimaces.

“Malachai just dissolve this little game and come back; I don’t want this…”  
“Want what FP; to fight for your territory? For your members? What happened to the snakes being a family? To the law; no serpent stands alone.” FP turns away and sighs dragging his hands down his face before he grabs Malachai and shoves him to the ground.  
“Don’t move kid.” It’s the last thing Malachai obeys from FP.

“What happened?” Penny asks, looking at the scar on Malachai’s back that runs onto his ribs, the skull tattoo covers most of it.  
“Cover up.” She rolls her eyes and jabs him, pulling his shirt as he covers it back up.  
“Let me see it kid.” She hisses at him and he grips her bandaged wrist shoving her off of him.  
“Serpent’s never shed their skin right?” He snarls in her ear.  
“As a snake you should know when one rattles and when to stay away.” Penny’s eyes widen surprised at how his voice drops down into threatening; how his words drawl out mimicking FP Jone’s speech pattern. Penny mulls it over slightly unsurprised that Malachai would use FP as a role model; the man was running a successful gang after all.

“So that’s why you’re so into the snakes; they’re like your ideal gang.”  
“They ain’t.” Malachai snaps and Penny arches an eyebrow.  
“Well it’s obvious the Serpents are a sore spot for you; not have the stomach to make it in?” She taunts wondering how easy it’ll be to rile him up if the implication of touching a bar fight wound was enough to make him bristle.  
“You shut it.”  
“Oh no dead boy walking. I’m going to talk about my gang as long as I want. The Serpents are my family and even if they cut me out I’m still one of them. And I want back in.”

“You think you’ll get special treatment cause you’re their lawyer? Being special like that; being more than a random member don’t get you nothing when you commit a crime against them.”  
“Sounds like some of your members have experience with that.” Penny grins but wipes it off her face when Malachai just nods to the other ghouls clustered around.  
“Out.” They follow his order and each pat Penny on the shoulder, none of them look her in the eyes.

“You should know better Penny. You should be more careful. Evolve or Die. Stop talking about the half done snakes and start talking about what we all become when we die; ghouls.”  
“Oh so scary; spooky ghosts.” She laughs carefully maneuvering her wrist out of Malachai’s reach; he simply leans over her; fingers digging into the bandages until he sees red on them.  
“Listen Penny. Evolve or Die.”  
“I get it your dumb catch phrase.”  
“You think getting a little skin off your arm hurts; that after throwing yourself at my mercy they’re gonna let you back in?”  
“God they must’ve rejected you something fierce.”

“No; I made it in. I was just like you; except i didn’t want to ride FP’s dick straight into a high position or jail. I wanted to stop all the shit they praise and pass off in the Serpents. I wanted them to be better; to grow.” He grins at her and she stares in his eyes as hers widen in fear  
“Evolve or die. You catch my drift Penelope?” Malachai hums and then swipes his hair back pulling it up so it’s out of his face; miming as if it’s slicked back.  
“Malachite.” He breathes into her ear and she stiffens.

“Oh; you really didn’t know then? How; cute.” He pauses returning back to his chair and tapping the wall. Before Penny can move the Ghoulies swarm back in and she retreats outside; shaking and unable to look at Malachai.

“Told you then?” Lance asks, offering a shake towards her from another Pop’s run. Penny’s convinced he’s doing something besides playing gopher but she’s not really sure of anything anymore.  
“Malachite Topaz; one of the great-grandkids of the Serpent founders. Yeah shocked me too when I found out. How’d you figure it out? I managed to see his scar; nasty piece of work.”  
“Yeah can’t believe he; how did he get it?”  
“Same way you got yours; Jones carved him up.” Penny turns looking horrified.  
“Jones carve-”  
“Yeah something went off in FP that day; he was right mad according to everyone that saw; pinned Malachai to the ground and sliced off his serpent tattoo; poor kid got it on his side and back; one of those big snakes eating itself.”  
“He’s older than you.” Is all Penny manages to say trying not to picture a younger Malachai on the ground alone and bleeding.  
“Yeah; he treats us like family; i think it’s cause of his little sister; I’m the same age as her apparently. We go to school. I give him updates whenever he needs.”

“And when does he need?” Penny laughs a little and Lance waves the shake in his hand. Penny thinks back to how he seems to always have on in his hand; what she had thought a teenage addiction was the second cover up she’d seen that day. She thinks about Malachai for a moment longer; how desperate he is to appear tough; to appear strong and she doesn’t have to wonder for very long why anymore; she slowly unwinds the bandage on her wrist surprised when Malachai’s hand offers her clean ones.

“You should wash it first; it’ll burn like a mother fucking asshole but it’ll be better that it getting infected and you ending up half dead in the hospital.”  
“Course; Evolve or die right.” She tries to be casual; tries to wave off his concern but she lets him lead her back towards the house of the dead and she wonders if it’s really all that bad to come back as a ghoul.


	16. Prompt: 27+28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 27.)“I’m pregnant.” 28.)“Marry me?”

“What do you mean your announcement is more important than mine? I’m the leader of the Ghoulies I should get priority.”

“Please Malachai; I think mine’s more important, especially to the Ghouls.”

“Don’t use their love for you against me.”

“How about we just say it at the same time?”

“No.”

“Please. I swear mine is more important if we say it at the same time then you can judge it.” You grin hopefully and he sighs looking to the rest of the Ghoulies who’re grinning like children.

“You’re all assholes for not stopping this. Okay, fine; can one of you- Jesus ONE of you can count it down for us.” Malachai chuckles at the Ghoulies that shuffle back and sit down; you watch most of them on their phones; you know you asked at least a few of them to record what’s about to happen so you assume they all told each other. You’re relieved that Malachai doesn’t bother about the phones; normally he would want them off for meetings.

“Okay you ready?” You grin nodding fighting to keep a smile off your face.

“Okay just one rule; we’ll face each other back to back and then spin around and say whatever it is; okay?”

“What is it with you and acting like the Ghoulies are your own personal dueling academy?”

“It’s a good aesthetic.”

“Alright you two, ready?” You nod sighing as you’re about to turn.

“Wait.”

“Y/N, we’ve been waiting for this announcement for the entire day, if you hold us up for any longer Malachai wins the importance award.” You watch Malachai smirk.

“I was going to ask for a good luck kiss but if you want it over faster-”

“No we can take another minute. totally fine.” Malachai glares at the Ghoulie who nods. You lean forward nodding before you turn facing his back smiling.

“Okay, three, two, one.” You close your eyes when you turn nervous about seeing his face.

“I’m pregnant.” “Marry Me?” You open your eyes to find him kneeling before he’s reaching for the ring he dropped in shock. 

“Really?” “Yes.” He asks as you respond and he grins.

“We don’t have to- Will you all shut up!” Malachai shouts as the Ghoulies cheer.

“She said yes though!”

“Yeah to her- OH!” You take the ring from him about to say something before he pulls you in for a kiss.


	17. Prompt: 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 5.) “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

You hadn’t meant to get brought on the job. It had started small enough; you’d made a comment about them needing a honey pot; some sort of distraction; and everyone couldn’t help but stare at you; at first you had thought it out of annoyance you’d spoken; but when one of the Ghoulies grins laughing about how the target’s into bigger girls who don’t care who see’s what, do you being to regret saying anything.

You hadn’t been surprised when Malachai refused to let anyone else watch you; you assumed being his girlfriend afforded you certain perks and one of them was him personally seeing to your safety. Of course it was at a club, and of course you were wearing something far too short and see through to be seen in at anytime which is why it lived in the back of your closet. You were relieved it had fit still and were content to enjoy the night as if you weren’t meant to drag Elio Grande away from his own betting tables. It takes only five minutes; walking from the entrance to the bar before one of the bouncer’s pulls you over encouraging you to get a top shelf drink and to return to the VIP area. You thank him and he shakes his head pointing to where Elio’s catlike grin flashes the colours from the dance floor.

“Pleasure; I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before.”  
“I just came in; i heard this was the best spot to be, and judging by this section I was told right.” You grin back leaning forward as he gestures to the seat beside himself.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying the hospitality.””  
“As wonderful as it is; I’m sure there’s plenty more for me to enjoy?” You question and he grins pulling you against his side as you can see Malachai walking up.  
“Malachai here specializes in anything you need; do you have a poison of choice?”  
“I do prefer Jangle; but I’ve heard its gone out of fashion.” You pout and Elio’s grin returns.  
“Not out of fashion here my dear.” He offers you a tube and you grin knocking it back; you know your tolerance is at least four of them but you pride yourself on acting Jangle-sick effortlessly.  
You’re giggling and playing up the effects of the drug when Elio leads you to the floor; you see him cast a glance back to the VIP section before his hands wander around you as you dance. You let him lead you out of the back trying your best not to scream when the Ghoulies pounce on both of you.  
“Get your hands of Y/N or so help me-” Malachai hisses to the Ghoul who’s moved you out of harms way. He keeps his arm around you as the rest of them restrain Elio.  
“Listen here you-” Malachai is practically growling with rage and you try your best to quiet a laugh.  
“Y/N what is it?”  
“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Malachai stiffens.  
“No i just don’t want this creep’s hands on you and-”  
“You are!!” You laugh and the other Ghoul’s smirk nodding to him; Elio nods and Malachai sighs punching him in the jaw.  
“You didn’t need to knock him out babe.”  
“I’m not jealous.”  
“And punching him proves that how?”


End file.
